


Баки, Барнс и Джим

by fytbolistka, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017





	

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс привыкает к новой жизни. К жизни, где программа Гидры не контролирует его разум, где ему не нужно прятаться, где, благодаря новой руке, его не мучают фантомные боли. Он просыпается и покидает криокамеру спустя три года после конфликта, разделившего когда-то Мстителей. Никто не говорит ему об этом, как и о том, что он был Зимним Солдатом. Он помнит их всех, но теперь открывает для себя заново. Особенно Питера. Питера, который зовёт его «мистер Барнс», а на чуть смущённое «можешь звать меня Баки, малыш» упрямо поджимает губы и говорит: «Лучше Джим, если ты не против». Он не против. Так же упрямо Питер поджимает губы, когда после очередной самоубийственной вылазки впервые притягивает его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. 

«Диссоциативное расстройство идентичности» — говорит Пятница, когда он спрашивает о растроении личности, но всё не то, определённо нет. Баки, Барнс и Джим лишь его грани, но никак не самостоятельные личности. Не то, что было с Зимним Солдатом. Это странно, он знает, но так лучше.

Баки гуляет со Стивом по Бруклину, слушает рассказы об их общем прошлом и честно пытается вспомнить всё сам. Стив постоянно сбивается на «а помнишь, Бак?», на что он лишь вымучивает улыбку и пожимает плечами, а Стив предсказуемо мрачнеет. Баки чувствует себя сломанным, недостойным, не оправдавшим надежд и ожиданий. Иногда думает, что было бы лучше, погибни он, упав с того чёртового поезда. У Баки есть только Стив, но хуже всего то, что Стив уверен — у него есть только Баки.

Барнс постоянно ошивается в мастерской Старка: привык за то время, пока ему чинили руку. Старк запрягает его таскать тяжести, учит обращаться с отвёрткой и не затыкается ни на минуту, но самое главное — ничего от него не ждёт. Порой за ним приходит Бартон и зовёт с собой в тир или, если Наташи нет в башне, играть в прятки в вентиляции. Именно Барнс нашёл короткий путь на четвёртую кухню, а благодаря металлической руке он может стоять с натянутым луком хоть целый день, и это приводит Бартона в восторг. В те дни, когда все трое свободны, Старк и Бартон упорно пытаются перепить Барнса, не менее упорно избегая смотреть друг на друга, но многолетний опыт всё ещё бессилен перед ускоренным метаболизмом. Барнс чувствует себя своим, хоть и не всегда уместным.

Джим бегает с Питером по крышам и даже позволяет протащить себя с ветерком над городом с помощью паутины. На самом деле это сложно назвать согласием: Джим уверен, что Питер не выдержит его вес, — одна рука чего стоит, — так что Питер просто сталкивает его с крыши и прыгает следом. Он заставляет Джима посмотреть «Звёздный путь» и «Звёздные войны», водит его в кино и заманивает на крышу Башни, чтобы встретить рассвет. Джим учит Питера пить, а Питер заново учит Джима улыбаться и смеяться. Джим чувствует себя свободным и по-настоящему нужным.

Баки хочет, чтобы Стив перестал жить прошлым и увидел то, что есть у него в настоящем.

Барнс хочет на следующей же пьянке заставить Старка и Бартона поговорить и разобраться наконец в своих отношениях.

Джим хочет, чтобы Питер всегда был рядом.

Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу нравится его новая жизнь.


End file.
